Wind
Wind is a Basic element in Elemental Battlegrounds released on December 5,2016. Its colour palette consists of transparent white. Wind is a fast and strong magic, capable of many unique effects in battle. It can work fairly well either close range or long range. The element costs 300 Diamonds. Summary Wind's speed is nearly unrivaled among other elements, not because of the user's speed, but how it controls opponents speed. Knockback and Stun is the most prevalent feature in every move, with the user being able to control how opponents move, at the same time being able to alter their own movement in a variety of ways to ensure a tough opponent to face. Not only that, but each move even has a decent amount of damage, and the stun's ensure multiple defensive strategies and escapes to keep a fight in your favor, or to adjust when it isn't. Furthermore, Wind Cannon and Wind Tornados penetrate walls, and can stop enemies hiding behind wall's, the light map temple and most importantly, Gravity Shields. However, Wind's greatest weakness is range. With Wind Tornados being somewhat slow, and Wind Cannon having an atrociously small range, many new Wind users will be without spiral spin to escape, as they need it to close the gap between enemies. Wind Ascend isn't the most reliable escape move either without another transportation move to use with it, as it only increases verticality. Finally, like Grass, using Inertia will stop Wind from causing mass chaos. ''Spells: '''Wind Cannon' "User creates a spiral of wind that is short range but issues high damage." Wind Cannon is a fairly slow Projectile spell, of which the user shoots a thick blast of wind, knocking back any opponent hit very far. The user quickly, out of their hands, blasts a cannon of spiraling air. This cannon is very short ranged compared to other Projectile spells receive heavy damage as well as the target will be knocked back far. Wind Cannon also has a thick width meaning sometimes dodging will not be able to save you from taking heavy damage. If you come in contact with it at just the edge of it, damage will be done but no knock back will occur. This spell has the most knock back in the game so far. This spell is also able to stop solid Projectile and Multi-Projectile spells such as Great Fire Blast, Orbs of Enlightenment, Poison Needles, etc. It consumes 250 Mana and has a 5 second cooldown. Wind Tornados "User shoots an increasing amount of tornadoes that each deal low damage." Wind Tornados (tornadoes, spelled incorrectly in game, but spelled correctly in the description) is a fast Multi-Projectile spell of which the user shoots a total of 6 small tornadoes. The user sticks out an arm of which tornadoes gradually start to come out. In the first wave, one tornado is shot, however in the second wave two are shot and finally in the third, three are shot. If used while charging, it shoots one, then five (6 tornadoes), instead of 1, 2, then 3 (6 tornadoes). These tornadoes all come out at different angles being... * Wave 1: 1x90 degree angle. * Wave 2: 1x78.75 degree angle, 1x101.25 degree angle. * Wave 3: 1x112.5 degree angle, 1x90 degree angle, 1x67.5 degree angle. These tornadoes' direction however can be altered as the player pivots. The player is also able to move while casting this spell. If an opponent were to be hit by one of these tornadoes, they will receive low damage and a slight knock back. This knock back gives this spell a pinball effect, of which the opponent can sometimes be knocked into other tornadoes, stacking damage. It consumes 300 Mana and has a 7 second cooldown. Wind Ascend Wind Ascend close.gif|Wind Ascend (close) Wind Ascend.gif|Wind Ascend (far) "User creates an area of wind that damages Users and launches themselves into the air." Wind Ascend is a medium-speed Close Range spell, of which the user blasts air around them dealing damage and knock back to those close by, as well as launching themselves high into the air. The user starts by touching the ground, of which transparent white strips symbolising air currents appears around them. This air current gets closer and tighter, of which it forms a corkscrew shape around the player. The air currents then bursts out, damaging any player nearby and knocking them back/stunning them. During this, the user is shot into the air, out of harms way for a short while. This spell is not only useful for damage, but also jumping onto high surfaces that you cannot climb, dodging projectiles or even allowing a safe spot to use Healing spells in. Instant clicking this spell will allow it to fail however. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 6 second cooldown. Spiral Spin Spiral Spin straight.gif|Spiral Spin (straight) Spiral Spin Curved.gif|Spiral Spin (maneuvering) "User surrounds them self inside of a blast of air that deals medium damage and is controlled by the Users cursor." Spiral Spin is a medium-speed Travelling spell, of which the user levitates and travels within a corkscrew of wind to move around and damage upon collision. The user kneels beforehand with an expanding Wind symbol beneath them, symbolising the charge of the spell. The user then leaps forwards and spins, having a spinning air current surround themself, lifting them from the ground and increasing their speed of travel. Instead of going in a straight direction, this spell can be manoeuvred so that turns and spins can be accomplished through the position of the cursor. If an opponent is hit by the user while in Spiral Spin, they will receive medium damage, of which a "windy" explosion will appear around them. This will stop the spell from going on any further. The charge of this spell affects the length of time Spiral Spin is cast by 4 (small charge)-5 (fully charged) seconds.It consumes 400 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown. Wind Gust (Ultimate) "User creates a whirlwind that traps Users nearby into a large circulating spiral tornado dealing massive damage." Wind Gust is Wind's Ultimate. The user erects a large white sphere around them, of which decreases in size to reveal the user raising their arms. A large wind current is then formed, of which extends to a very high range. This large wind current forms a large tornado, of which drags nearby opponents into it and deals high damage constantly until eventually taking colossal amounts of noticeable health from those caught in it. Once caught in it, the opponents are unable to escape, and are permanently stunned for as long as it lasts, meaning they are unable to use spells. Players will also be moved in a circular motion as if they were moving with the tornado, flinging them around until all the players are eventually caught up to each other. This will even effect Party Members, however no damage will come to them. The user will be unable to use other spells during this either. but is also able to occur even if the user has died in the process. It consumes 1000 Mana and has an 85 second cooldown. Fusion Trivia * Wind was initially a Common Fusion Element between Fire and Water, though was changed a day after Elemental Battlegrounds was released. * The Wind Cannon is a counter move for the Great Fire Blast as it will deflect the fireball. It will also push the opponent away from you if they are close enough. * Wind Cannon can also knock people around in the Safe Zone, but will still not deal damage. You might be able to knock people out of the Safe Zone if you do it right. * Wind is an Element added into Elemental Battlegrounds brought back from Elemental Wars. * Others from wind cannon, spiral spin can be also used to knock peoples out of safe zone but it is longer range and knock peoples less effectively. * Wind is the first and only element on which has a typo in one of its spell names. Category:Elements Category:Basic Element